


Teaser Story #1

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [4]
Category: Naruto, naruto shippudden
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, animestories - Freeform, fanficstories, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: This is a story that will come very soon as one of my later projects.Enjoy ^^I will be posting 3 in total. So this the first story teaser #1.
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377





	Teaser Story #1

The group arrives at the restaurant and taken to a VIP private room. Everything looks beautifully decorated of the Japanese culture to some European and historical paintings. The walls deck out in color dark red matches the red-light carpet. The table set in a red theme to chairs black. 

Angels looks around at the room while being seated next to her Cherry Blossom friend Sakura. There both dressed differently. Angel is in a formal outfit of a navy blue blouse with a skirt covered in leggings and combat fashion boots. All dressed in black expect for the blouse. Sakura in the other hand, A light pink summer dress cover in strawberries with white sandals. 

The boys were in formal causal wear. Itachi with a burgundy red button top to black pants and causal formal shoes. Sasuke white button shirt navy blue dress pants and black shoes to match with the pants style. They were all quite until Angel broke the long silence. 

“So...” starts to speak as tries not to be so nervous by hiding her tight squeeze hand underneath the table. “We should start by getting to know each other and-” 

Sasuke cuts her off by saying “Have you been on a date before?”

Angel shakes her head as everyone in the room surprise. “I have been single my whole life and work has kept me busy never really thought about my future.”

She was honest with her words as Sasuke saids “No wonder they call you the hopeless romantic in the office.” 

Already starting to get in the nerves of people that Sakura does not like of Sasuke but notices he’s crossing the line. 

Angel’s eyes change to a dark blue “Excuse me?” glares at Sasuke as if she wants to punch his pretty face in front of everybody. Punch some sense into him. 

Sakura grabs hold of Angel’s arm holding her back from preventing her of doing something ridiculous. 

“I have you know you bloody bastard spoil of a brat.” 

Sasuke looks at her as she keeps talking “I have a good valid reason for it and not going to let this effect me.” Her expression turns from serious to a glare that a prey animal would want to kill it’s prey and eat it alive. That was the look Sasuke was getting. 

‘What’s this girls problem!?’ already scared shitless until a sound of someone clearing their throat cut the tension off. 

“Excuses, my foolish brother’s behavior, Ms.Tiku.” Itachi looks at her “He’s a bit and nervous for this date.” Turns to his brother “Right Sasuke?” causes him to flinch when he pitches his arm from underneath the table. 

“Y-Yes” manage to get some words out. 

Itachi gave a look to Sasuke before turning his full attention to his date.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
